REENCARNACIÓN DEL AMOR
by Yimel
Summary: nunca hay que rechazar una segunda oportunidad,y ten en cuenta lo importante es lo que venga adentro del paquete y los colores de la envoltura. Misha será capaz de reconocer lo que le hace falta y luchar por el?...... este fic es un slash


Muchos no creen en la reencarnación y yo son uno de ellos quisiera creer imaginen que mi esposo muriera y viene un búho y me mira a los ojos y me dice yo soy tu esposo le creería

**Titulo:** REENCARNACIÓN DEL AMOR

**Autora: **Yimelsa

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia por no decir casi todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Están en este fic sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.

**Resumen: ** Este fic. Tiene como personaje principal a Severus Snape Que pasaría si la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad serias capaz de aceptarla o la rechazarías. Algunas veces no importa la envoltura del paquete sino lo que venga adentro esto será siempre lo más importante.

Misha será capaz de reconocer lo que le hace falta y luchar por el?

**Parejas: **Sev/ Harry como pareja principal y otras muchas mas las cuales no voy a decir todavía será una sorpresa :)

**Notas: **el fic contara la vida de Misha desde los once años, como el mundo mágico es de J.K. Rowling sacare muchas cosas de los libros, El romance tardara un poquito así que por fa tengan paciencia.

**Pedidos: **no se que titulo poner a cada capitulo a si que si quieren y la verdad yo se los agradecería mucho, me pueden ayudar con eso y darme algunas sugerencias.

**Capitulo 1**

Muchos no creen en la reencarnación y yo son uno de ellos quisiera creer imaginen que mi esposo muriera y viene una lechuza y me mira a los ojos y me dice yo soy tu esposo le creería? Quisiera creer, quien no quisiera creerle y me casaría con una lechuza? claro que lo haría, me casaría con una lechuza quien no se casaría con quien ama, yo si lo haría, seria maravillo por Merlín que lo seria pero solo hay esta vida para disfrutar no hay mas allá………………………

_Albus Dumbledore se encuentra delante de un ataúd, expresando unas palabras con lagrimas en los ojos, a toda la gente que asistió para despedirse de aquel que considero su hijo y para las personas del mundo mágico un héroe de la guerra, su antiguo maestro de pociones, aquel que murió en la batalla final, observa a toda la gente que asistió, desde amigos mas cercanos hasta gente que nunca le conoció, pero la persona que mas amaba aquel que se encontraba ahora en el ataúd no había asistido y el sabia muy bien porque, sabia que el no hubiera soportado ver el entierro del ser que mas amo, Albus solo esperaba que logre superar la muerte de Severus, ya que es joven y tiene una vida por delante y si no es así, espera que lo que hizo en verdad haya funcionado lo desea de todo corazón ya que el mismo nunca podría superarlo. Su deseo es solo que sea feliz, que ambos tengan una nueva oportunidad para ser felices. _

_Mientras esto sucedía una pareja salía de un hospital de Londres con su bebe recién nacido los dos sumamente felices ya que después de tanto esperar por fin eran padres... _

Once años después.

Un muchacho observa a su madre ir corriendo de un lado a otro, guardando todo tipo de cosas por Dios solo iban de compras no iban a vender nada y para que guardada esas vendas? Me retracto no íbamos a ir a vender, parece que íbamos a ir la guerra

- Cariño que haces ahí parado ya tienes listo todo?

- Si Madre?--responde el niño con aburrimiento

No me digas madre que suena feo se dice Mami o Mamita -- le dice su madre con mucha ternura

Si Mami-- termina diciendo esto con una mueca

Por favor decir esto sonaba tan extraño en su boca, pero así era su vida muchas cosas que para el le resultaban extraño era común para los demás y lo que para los demás era común para el era extraño, empezando de su apariencia a el le encantaban sus ojos negros y su pelo negro lastima que lo tenia corto a el le encantaría tenerlo largo , pero sus padres no lo dejaban y ustedes dirán que de extraño hay en eso, fácil mi madre es rubia con los ojos azules y mi padre es castaño con ojos plomos todos los de su familia tiene esas características menos yo claro esta, tanto fue la sorpresa que se llevaron sus padres al verlo, que hicieron una prueba de ADN para ver si era su hijo, y no lo intercambiaron en el hospital y adivinen yo si era su hijo, mi madre aun se siente culpable por dudar que yo era su hijo , bueno como les decía lo que no me gusta de mi apariencia es las características tan aniñadas que tengo la piel demasiado delicada y tersa eso si se parece a mis padres igual que los labios que para el son demasiados gruesos a el le hubiera gustado tener los delgados mas varoniles, su nariz era pequeña y respingada por dios parecía tener la cara de su madre, sus facciones eran muy delicadas y odiaba eso ya que con esa cara no podía asustar a nadie y cuando no lo podía hacer se sentía extraño como si no fuera el mismo.

- Apúrate cariño vamos trajiste tu abrigo? tu Papi nos espera en el coche--

Ya voy-- salio de sus divagaciones y se subió al coche con su madre

Cuando estaban en el coche

Esto es tan emocionante no estas nervioso Misha-

No lo estoy padre…..papi--rectifico ante mirada de regaño que le mando su madre

Y claro que no lo estaba a el le parecía tan normal, desde que era pequeño siempre había percibido cosas diferentes a su alrededor cosas que el nunca le parecieron extrañas, como ahora, poco después de que cumplió sus once años recibió una carta por medio de una lechuza sus padres se asustaron tanto que no reaccionaron, a el le pareció común esto así que fue donde la lechuza le quito la carta de la pata y le dio de comer como si hubiera echo eso muchas veces, el sintió que eso era así y a su mente vino un recuerdo de una lechuza blanca como la nieve y una negra como la noche y sintió un poco de nostalgia, también ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre le pasaba, pero sus padres le quitaron la carta y la leyeron con sorpresa y cara de incredulidad ya que pensaron que alguien se estaba haciendo la burla de ellos, tanto así que salieron a la calle a buscar al bromista en ese momento el aprovecho para leer la carta dirigida a el de una manera tan clara:

Señor S. M. Care

Cuarto del Segundo piso a la derecha

Calle Fortitude, 3

Así que sacó la carta y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,Jefe Supremo, _

_Confederación Internacional de Magos). _

_Querido señor S. M. Care:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. _

_ Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta_

Entonces comprendió cuando sus padres se asustaron y fueron a buscar a algún bromista, sus padres no creyeron nada ya que ellos nunca creyeron en ese tipo de cosas, su Madre era doctora y su Padre bioquímico y solo creían en lo que la ciencia podía probar, y es por eso que no le tomaron importancia a la carta, pero el sabia que era verdad ya que cuando leyó los nombres que había en la carta el sentimiento de nostalgia fue mucho mas grande, tanto así que a su mente le vino unos dulces de limón y el color rojo no sabia que eran esos recuerdos? Ni siguiera sabia como definirlos , pero sentía que eran importantes, esa misma tarde se presento un mago Maestro de ese colegio se presento como el Profesor Hooch y dijo que daba las lecciones de vuelo, para explicarles a sus padres todo sobre el colegio y sobre la magia y mostrarles algunos hechizos, sintió lastima por el pobre mago le tomo asta el anochecer para convencer a sus padres de que no eran trucos y no estaban siendo engañados y ahora iban a encontrarse con ese mismo mago, para que los llevara a comprar lo que necesitaban y sus padres estaban emocionados asta el cielo, pero el sentía que tenia que ir a un lugar donde siempre tubo que ir y que ahora necesitaba ir mas que nunca para saber que era lo que le faltaba y por que tenia siempre ese sentimiento de nostalgia .

Ya llegamos cariño, vamos--su madre lo saco de su ensoñación y bajaron todos del coche y fueron al encuentro donde el Profesor los esperaba


End file.
